


Ошибки молодости

by Leona, whatnotness



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M, алистер бы никогда, логейн бы возможно
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leona/pseuds/Leona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatnotness/pseuds/whatnotness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О приезде Логейна лагерь узнал чуть ли не за неделю.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ошибки молодости

О приезде Логейна лагерь узнал чуть ли не за неделю. Можно было не сомневаться, что это не собирались оглашать всем — зачем, ведь даже в бараках храмовников не сплетничали так активно. Любая новость разносилась за несколько ударов сердца.

До Алистера шёпот докатился на утренней тренировке во время короткой передышки, когда он стоял, опираясь на тупой тренировочный меч.

Джори с непривычным оживлением пихнул его в бок.

— Говорят, тейрн Мак-Тир ведёт сюда свой отряд по приказу короля.

Алистер вскинул голову, солдаты кругом негромко зашептались. Несложно было примерно догадаться, о чём — легенды, связанные с его величеством Мэриком и тейрном, передавались из уст в уста. Народ любил их, в чём-то боготворил, в чём-то просто восхищался, так что Логейну даже приезжать не нужно было — хватило бы простых слухов, чтобы приподнять боевой дух лагеря. Король Кайлан не пошёл бы войной против порождений тьмы без своего лучшего генерала.

Дункан уехал, не дожидаясь новых войск, в сторону Каленхада, как он сообщил Алистеру.

— Серым стражам не хватает магов, — сказал он. — Тут… не все одобряют их, но они попросту не знают, на что те способны в бою. Такая поддержка нам бы не помешала.

Серым стражам не помешала бы любая поддержка, подумал Алистер, потому что, несмотря на все старания Дункана, их было слишком мало, чтобы разобраться с ордой порождений тьмы. В рассказах про Мор, тех же легендах, только темнее и страшнее, Серые стражи, восседая на грифонах, сражались с армиями тварей, но несли отчаянные потери. Тех, кто был в войске Кайлана, не хватило бы даже на пол-орды. Тем более, что большую часть времени они разведывали окрестности. 

— Я поеду с вами, — предложил Алистер, но Дункан покачал головой.

— Останешься здесь, — сказал он. — За рекрутами тоже нужен присмотр. 

Алистер тогда важно кивнул, но просьба оказалась малоосуществимой — Джори на указания не-рыцаря особого внимания не обращал, а Давет так вообще никого кроме Дункана не слушал.

— Я поохочусь немного, — сообщил он Алистеру на следующий же день. — Буду к вечеру.

Лес рядом кишел зайцами и порождениями тьмы примерно в равных пропорциях, о чём Алистер не преминул напомнить, но Давет только передёрнул плечами.

— В похлёбке с каждым днём всё меньше и меньше мяса, — пояснил он, после чего словно испарился.

Алистер устало потёр лицо. В чём-то Давет был прав, конечно, за едой людей отправляли всё реже и реже — в лесу было небезопасно, и маленькие группы пропадали почти моментально. Ходили только рисковые одиночки или те, кому уже невтерпёж было сидеть на месте.

Сэр Джори тоже скрылся, и Алистер ушёл на плац тренироваться один — заодно выместить раздражение на тренировочных столбах. Без Дункана, без рекрутов и приказов, без старших храмовников над душой и чёткого распорядка, он столкнулся с неожиданной свободой, ношей, тяжести которой Алистер не представлял раньше.

В пару к ней шла ответственность.

Логейн Мак-Тир приезжал в лагерь, и легко было представить, как в его глазах могут выглядеть Серые стражи. Так же, как в глазах других, большинства простых людей — Дункан повторял, что их миссия тяжела, её часто не понимают, но нет пути важнее, чем путь Серого стража. Защитить весь мир от Мора.

Но если Логейн взглянет на стражей иначе, как полководец на воинов, его ждёт разочарование.

«А это, сэр, наши новые рекруты. Рыцарь, который всё порывается вернуться домой, и вор, который сейчас браконьерствует недалеко от лагеря. А, простите, не могу вам их представить, пока не найду».

Оставалось только надеяться, что насчёт старшего над рекрутами Дункан шутил.

Он провёл на плацу остаток дня, только к закату отправившись к речке, чтобы смыть с себя всю пыль. Руки ныли, но теперь Алистер не мог упрекнуть себя в том, что ничего не делал.

Давет подсел к нему за ужином, и Алистер невольно кинул взгляд в его похлёбку. Нет, ничуть не гуще, чем у него самого.

— Как охота? — спросил он, стараясь не дать насмешке проскользнуть в голос. Судя по косому взгляду от Давета, получилось не очень.

— Свежее мясо мы получим, только если начнём жрать порождений, — буркнул тот. Алистер едва не подавился, а Давет повернул голову, чтобы продемонстрировать длинную царапину, соскальзывающую со лба на висок. — Увидел единственного кролика, так увлёкся, что не заметил ветку. Отличное боевое ранение.

— Кролика-то догнал? — рассеянно спросил Алистер.

Давет только застучал ложкой о дно миски.

— Да даже если бы догнал, сожрал бы на месте. Видеть уже не могу эту бурду.

— Ешь не глядя, — посоветовал Джори, тяжело опускаясь напротив них. В отличие от Алистера с Даветом, он уставшим не выглядел. Скорее всего, решил, что во время отсутствия Дункана можно не увлекаться: отдохнуть между сражениями, подготовиться к предстоящей битве. Оставалось только надеяться, что порождениям это тоже покажется уважительной причиной. — Вы опять всё на свете пропустили?

Давет опустил миску на землю, вытянул ноги и сыто рыгнул.

— Что тут можно пропустить? — спросил он. — Тихо как перед бурей.

Тут с ним было не поспорить, Алистер тоже иногда чувствовал, что потихоньку дуреет от однообразия. На предыдущие два сражения он не попал, только слушал о славной победе Кайлана, о том, как легко и ловко все расправились с армией. Слушал, что мало кто считает происходящее Мором, но многие готовы идти вместе с наследником Мэрика и тейрном Логейном против орды порождений.

Всё, что делал Алистер: тренировался и слушал, и уже порядком от этого устал.

Джори осклабился, как будто готовился сообщить им особо увлекательную шутку.

— Тейрн Мак-Тир приехал, — сказал он. — Сегодня до обеда ещё.

Алистер, не вытащив ложку изо рта, даже обернулся зачем-то, будто тейрн сейчас мог нависать над ним и ждать, пока Алистер его не заметит.

— А где, — спросил он — попытался спросить, вспомнил про ложку и сунул её в опустевшую миску, — его сопровождение? Отряд?

На первый взгляд лагерь выглядел точно так же — народа у костров не прибавилось, да и шум от новых людей он бы вряд ли пропустил.

— Говорят, он приехал первым, поприветствовать короля Кайлана. Отряд ещё в двух днях пути. Тейрн пока оценивает состояние войск. Сегодня вон приехать не успел, уже пошёл делать обход.

— Обход? — неуверенно спросил Алистер, вспоминая, с каким увлечением вымещал раздражение из-за отлынивающих рекрутов на тренировочном столбе. Какой там тейрн, ему бы Дункан, который обычно ценил только эффективность, дал бы подзатыльник за технику — вернее, за её отсутствие.

— Всего лагеря, — с удовольствием подтвердил Джори. — Пару стражников только взял. Что, видел, как ты позоришься с мечом?

Алистеру очень хотелось обвинить его в отсутствии субординации — сразу же, только он закончит сглатывать ком, вставший в горле.

— Что-то он там видел, — согласился весёлый голос сзади. Алистеру даже поворачиваться было не надо, чтобы знать, что к их разговору уже прислушиваются соседи. — Спрашивал про тебя. Наверно, ему было больно видеть такое обращение с оружием. Серые стражи, сказали ему. Видели бы, как он лицо скривил!

Жаль, что чувства юмора Алистера не хватило на общее веселье, но когда Давет, едва ли не сгибаясь от смеха, добавил: «Скажи спасибо, что он не видел, как ты стреляешь», аппетит у него пропал окончательно.

Стрелял он в самом деле паршиво.

Ему не хотелось выставлять себя идиотом перед Логейном Мак-Тиром. Во-первых, серьёзно или нет, но Дункан оставил его представлять Серых стражей, и Алистер не хотел его подвести. А во-вторых — на легендах о тейрне росли все. Прошло ещё не так много времени, чтобы Алистер забыл, как представлял себя по правую руку от героев и освободителей Ферелдена. Вот только большинство храмовников чаще мечтало служить под началом Мэрика, а Алистера завораживали истории про Логейна — возможно ещё потому, что лишний раз про короля он старался не думать.

Алистер вздохнул.

Ему отчаянно не хватало Дункана, его мягких наставлений и незримой поддержки; да и не привык он быть один, ещё и наедине со своими неудачами.

Спал он в ту ночь постольку-поскольку, а с утра, даже не дождавшись рассвета, снова рванул на плац, потирая ноющие глаза.

В его голове решительно зрел план выглядеть достойно: тренироваться так, чтобы никакой денеримский вор не вздумал насмехаться. Если ради этого придётся пожертвовать сном, что ж, не зря в кодексе Серых стражей говориться что-то про жертвенность тоже.

Алистер понадёжней перехватил меч, расправил плечи.

Главное, правильная стойка, как их учили в Церкви. Не терять равновесия. Не сгибать спину перед врагом. Меч всегда перед собой, щит – опора. Не отступать.

— Слишком много чести.

Алистер похолодел.

— Твоя стойка? Слишком много чести и честности, — сказал Логейн. Он стоял неподалёку, у одной из колонн, и глядел недовольно, но цепко, внимательно, аж холодом вело от этого его взгляда. — Выглядишь так, будто собрался вызвать кого-то на дуэль. Ты ведь с порождениями тьмы драться будешь.

На мгновение ему показалось, что эта фраза предназначался кому-то другому, если бы Алистер не был уверен, что стоит здесь абсолютно один. Дымная чернота кругом только начинала таять, было поздно для костров и рано для солнца, и все нормальные воины пытались урвать последние часы покоя перед пробуждением.

Здесь никого не было, а Логейн Мак-Тир обращался к Алистеру, один Создатель знает почему.

Незаметным жестом Алистер прихватил ногтями кожу. В Церкви говорили, что Тень — это всего лишь сон, и, если напомнить себе, что мир реален, выйдет вынырнуть из всех кошмаров. Но след на коже болел, а Логейн не пропадал, и Алистер совсем растерялся.

— Война напоминает свалку, — продолжил тот, словно этот разговор – один из многих. — Мясорубку. Топь из человеческих костей, кишок и гнили порождений тьмы. От войны несёт палёной кожей и дерьмом. А вокруг слышны только крики, стоны и мольбы о пощаде. Этого барды в своих песнях не упоминают, да?

Из-за тьмы кругом лицо Логейна различить едва получалось, но Алистер не решился подойти ближе. Он силился понять, как правильно ответить, с чего начать разговор — и нужно ли вообще его начинать; может быть, ему отведена роль простого манекена. Кого-то вроде тех мишеней для лучников — только вместо стрел Логейн решил запустить в него несколько фраз.

Его бы даже обвинить не вышло, ведь большая часть знакомых Алистера поступала точно так же. В конце концов, это всего лишь слова.

— Я не жду, что будет красиво, — сказал он, чтобы сказать хоть что-то.

— Тогда тебе нужно бить короче и сильнее, не давая противнику опомниться. Драться, как в пьяной потасовке в «Жемчужине». Понимаешь?

«Денеримская Жемчужина», Алистер знал наверняка, это бордель. И знал он это только по рассказам, воспоминаниям разных вояк и сальным шуточкам — но даже этого было больше, чем его опыта в пьяных драках.

Казалось, что Логейн заметил его смущение. Или, возможно, Алистеру просто привиделось, игра тени, а усмешка относилась к чему-то другому, в конце концов, вряд ли Логейн настолько заинтересован в не самом лучшем рекруте.

И вообще — он, скорее всего, обходил лагерь, проверял посты, а тут Алистер… В следующий раз нужно уйти тренироваться за реку. Может, ему потом от Дункана перепадёт, но опять выставлять себя идиотом он не хотел.

— Уронишь меч — битва для тебя окончена. — Логейн уже не усмехался, смотрел будто бы не моргая. — Для тебя и для всех тех, кого ты из-за этого не сможешь прикрыть.

Пальцы Алистера невольно сжались вокруг рукояти.

— Так ты отобьёшь максимум один удар, — недовольно заметил Логейн. — А что на второй? Крепче!

Внезапный окрик только раззадорил, и Алистер поднял меч с уверенностью, которую не очень-то чувствовал.

Всё это смахивало на злую шутку. Из тех, что устраивали храмовники, — насыпать голубиного помёта на подушку, подставить перед старшими, нарисовать на лбу знак усмирённого. В церкви вечно проходили какие-то безобразия, Алистер сам устраивал, когда чуть подрос, ничего такого, простая забава. Хуже стало, когда некоторые переодели новичка в мантию, сунули посох и выпустили против кого-то из старших, а те, не рассчитав силы, едва не прибили «демоново отродье».

Вот только вряд ли Логейн участвовал бы в таких шутках.

Алистер понял, что у него хватит глупости спросить вслух, и быстро прикусил язык.

— Вперёд.

Логейн всем своим видом выражал ожидание, и Алистер постарался не подвести: сделал несколько выпадов, отступил, ударил ещё раз, выкручивая меч.

— Храмовник?

— Нет, — ответил он. — Но должен был им стать.

Дальнейшие замечания можно было услышать и без слов. О том, что первый же маг разорвал бы тебя, такого неумеху, что Истязание провалилось бы, и как хорошо, что ты не стал храмовником.

Логейн молча вышел вперёд, а тени будто сгустились вокруг, так мрачно он выглядел.

Оружия у него Алистер не заметил.

— Нападай.

— Но вы…

— Мне нужно повторить приказ, солдат?

Серые стражи не подчинялись приказам, но Алистер напал — рука тут же заболела от удара по ладони, а Логейн вдруг оказался рядом, прижимая кинжал к его животу.

— Порождения тьмы — не люди. Бить будут беспорядочно. Защищать нужно не корпус, а всё разом.

Алистер коротко кивнул, а Логейн — вслед за ним, будто подтвердил для себя что-то.

— У тебя должны работать обе руки, не только правая. Щит — не кусок дерева у локтя, это ты знаешь, но защиту ставишь, как храмовник. От магии. Но магии против тебя не будет, а вот тварей — хоть подавись. Ясно? — Он отступил. — Не веди себя как беспомощный наг, и, может быть, у тебя будет шанс. Это не дуэль, это не сражение против беглого мага, это — война, и всё, что ты можешь на ней, это продержаться достаточно долго.

Все фразы звучали смесью оскорбления и похвалы, и Алистер смог только ещё раз кивнуть. Опомнился он, только когда Логейн отошёл к лестнице.

— Мой шанс выше, чем у других, — сказал он с наигранным весельем. — Я ведь Серый страж.

На ответ он не рассчитывал — и не получил его в итоге. Становилось всё светлее, и Алистер посмотрел на свою левую руку с необычайным интересом, а потом поддёрнул мечом один из поникших, чахлых цветков у земли — наверное, они чувствовали себя так же подавлено, как и он сам.

Может, думал он потом, Логейну просто нечем было заняться, пока король Кайлан отдыхал, вот и он и тренировал каждого воина на своём пути. Старый рефлекс выдающегося полководца. Инстинкт, как у мабари, кто его знает.

Но эту мысль пришлось отмести довольно быстро — он мельком видел Логейна несколько раз за день, и ни разу тот не прохлаждался без дела. Даже когда Алистер уходил спать, в палатке Логейна ещё горело жёлтым, тусклыми огоньками подсвечивая плотную ткань.

Великие герои не спят, а сам Алистер едва просыпался, пользуясь последними спокойными ночами — скоро, стращал Дункан, должны начаться кошмары. Скоро с ним заговорит архидемон, начнутся весёлые картинки со смертью, Зовом и обречённостью, так что вряд ли долгие часы под одеялом можно было поставить Алистеру в упрёк.

Он и так ложился под самое утро, чтобы тренироваться в тишине и спокойствии, без лишних наблюдателей. Всякий хотел дать совет, а у его наставников в церкви случился бы удар, если бы они видели, как Алистер беспорядочно отрабатывал теперь тренировки: никакого стиля и тактики, столько лет, потраченных впустую. Но Алистер помнил слова Логейна, представлял перед собой зловонные зубастые пасти, острые когти, которые только шанса ищут, чтобы вспороть живот и полакомиться внутренностями, и заносил меч для очередного замаха.

Чуть позже он то же повторял со щитом.

Алистер делал всё, что от него зависело, и оборачивался иногда, проверяя, есть ли кто за спиной. С того раза Логейн к нему не подходил.

С королем он не ладил.

Алистер это заметил не сразу, но когда заметил, ещё несколько раз внимательно присматривался — не напутал ли чего.

В Церкви их учили наблюдательности, учили распознавать обман и неискренность, говорили, вам это понадобится, когда будете ловить отступников. Не слушайте слова, смотрите в их глаза, смотрите на их жесты, вы все увидите сами. Замечайте мельчайшее движение, потому что капля крови может стать решающей в вашей битве.

И сейчас Алистер смотрел и видел идеальную субординацию, «как прикажете, ваше величество», а потом на секунду сжатые губы, стоило королю отвернуться, быстро стиснутый и разжатый кулак.

Мгновенное движение, моргнёшь — не заметишь, но у Алистера само собой вошло в привычку наблюдать за Логейном — Джори его дразнил нещадно.

— В любимчики решил выбиться? — спрашивал он. — Так тейрн не жалует Серых стражей, напрасно стараешься.

Алистер досадливо отмахивался и продолжал всматриваться.

Ссоры продолжались — Кайлан не успел вернуться из одного патруля, как уже собрался в следующий, будто не в состоянии был сидеть на месте. Насчёт этого Логейн с ним тоже спорил, Алистер подслушал — случайно, конечно, в перерыве между тренировками, когда прикидывал, как бы утащить яблоко с походной кухни и не получить поварёшкой по пальцам.

Полог королевской палатки был приотдернут, стражников рядом не было: то ли их отослали, чтобы никто не услышал лишнего, то ли их просто не было, и раздражённые голоса доносились негромко, но ясно. Алистер замедлил шаг, а потом и вовсе остановился, делая вид, что примеряется к бочке с водой, стоящей у палатки.

— …ваше решение — отправиться на новый патруль.

— Это моя обязанность, — оборвал его голос Кайлана. — Люди должны видеть, что их король не боится сражений, что он идёт в них, а не отсиживается за чужими спинами. Или ты думаешь, что я должен дождаться основной битвы, выехать к ним на коне и надеяться, что это мотивирует их сражаться?

— Я думаю, — ответил Логейн, отрепетированно, будто не первый раз уже говорил, — что этот спор окончится, когда на очередном патруле на вас нападут, и вы не сумеете отбиться. Ваше величество. Это очень мотивирует ваших людей перед битвой.

Закончил он с лёгкой издёвкой, и Алистер приподнял брови. Наедине Логейн не церемонился, а просто высказывал королю, что думал.

У самого Алистера бы язык к нёбу присох. Хотя и с Логейном он бы не рискнул спорить — особенно когда тот смотрел так, что можно было почувствовать себя каким-то недоростком.

Кайлан на выговор Логейна отозвался лишь беспечным смешком.

— Мои люди, — с гордостью сказал он, — способны отбиться от таких нападений. Отдельные порождения тьмы нам не опасны. Однако, — посерьёзнел он, — у меня остаётся ещё одно незавершённое дело. Я жду гонца.

Логейн не ответил, и Алистер живо представил, как они обмениваются недовольными взглядами людей, которых одинаково не устроили итоги спора, но времени на продолжение не оставалось.

— Он едет по Имперскому тракту. Мне надо, чтобы его встретили.

— У нас на это нет людей, ваше величество. Слишком мало времени, и…

— Нет. Мне надо, чтобы его встретил ты.

В палатке снова повисла тишина, и Алистер наклонился вперёд так, что ему пришлось чуть ли не обняться с бочкой, чтобы не упасть.

— Вы решили использовать меня как посыльного, ваше величество?

Голос Логейна был до опасного тихим, и на месте Кайлана Алистер бы не решил продолжать разговор. С другой стороны, он-то королём не был.

Слава Создателю.

— Информация, которую везёт гонец, секретна. Мне нужно, чтобы он добрался до лагеря в целости и невредимости. Для этого я хочу отправить навстречу человека, которому доверяю больше всего здесь.

— И избавиться при этом от раздражающих споров.

— Это было бы слишком разумно с моей стороны, — легко рассмеялся Кайлан. — Но всё же. Гонца нужно встретить. Для надёжности возьми кого-нибудь из Серых стражей. Я не хочу, чтобы с моим лучшим генералом что-то произошло.

— Как будет угодно.

Если Кайлан думал, что ложка мёда хоть как-то облегчит ситуацию, то он сильно просчитался — Логейн вышел из палатки, раздражённо откинув полог, и по нахмуренному лицу можно было с уверенностью сказать, что последнее замечание только усугубило злость.

Алистер, не ждавший резкого окончания разговора, подумал в первую секунду укрыться за бочкой, но смотрелось бы это на редкость глупо. Он поспешно сделал вид, что ему просто захотелось напиться, но Логейн одарил его таким взглядом, что Алистер уже приготовился к любому выговору — а то и лишнему дежурству ночи так на три. Он вытянулся по струнке.

— Завтра в шесть утра у северного выхода.

— Сэр?

— И не вздумай проспать, — зловеще добавил Логейн.

Алистер почти не проспал — почти, времени ему хватило, чтобы ухватить ломоть хлеба с походной кухни, пока повар отворачивался, и добежать до выхода, затягивая завязки на кольчуге.

Из вчерашнего наставления Кайлана Алистер вынес только то, что Логейну нужно сопровождение Серого стража, поэтому он искренне полагал, что ждать его будет как минимум небольшой отряд.

Имперский тракт стал в последнее время опаснее, король успевал отправлять патрули по пустошам, а дорога с северной стороны в это время заполнялась вперемешку порождениями тьмы и бандитами, в которые шли даже некоторые местные.

«Семью-то кормить надо, ваше величество», — сообщил один из пойманных на прошлой неделе; на лице у него не было ни капли сожаления, только упёртая уверенность человека, который знал, на что шёл. Умирал он с точно таким же выражением — на войне подобное не прощалось.

Хотя Алистер помнил брошенную кем-то вскользь фразу; кажется, это был Давет. Жаль, сказал он, рядом Дункана нет, а то вышел бы новый страж. Такой сброд как раз в их вкусе.

Себя он к ордену не причислял.

У ворот никто не ждал, и на мгновение Алистер сбился с шага. Он ожидал как минимум отряд, но тряхнул головой, кивнул часовому и прошёл через распахнутые створки, которые тут же за ним закрылись.

Снаружи никого не было — только Логейн сдвинул брови; рассветный полумрак скользнул по морщинам на лбу. Но не могло же быть, что отряд уже ушёл? Им же и Серый страж был нужен, чтобы избежать хотя бы порождений. Или они не дождались Алистера и перехватили кого-то ещё? А Логейн просто стоял, чтобы сообщить ему, что его услуги больше не требуются, и король разочарован в его службе?

— Задерживаешься, — хмуро сказал Логейн.

Он прошёл вперёд. Алистер пару раз открыл рот, но спросить в итоге решился через добрых полчаса.

— А где все? — сказал он. Для пущего эффекта надо было оглядеться вокруг, но Логейн двигался до того целеустремлённо и прямо, что вряд ли бы обратил внимание на его выкрутасы. — Здорово, что они решили так далеко отойти, — продолжил Алистер. — Наверное, их совсем не пугает лес, полный порождений тьмы и ещё Создатель знает каких тварей, но всё же. Может, они могли бы подождать у вон того дерева? Или вот этого. И этот овраг ничего.

— В том овраге ядовитые грибы.

— Правда? Жуть какая.

Ответа он не получил.

Поначалу он даже не беспокоился о судьбе отряда, который он потенциально должен был оберегать, но чем дальше они ступали в лес, тем явственнее он чувствовал порождений тьмы. След от них и так достигал даже Остагара, но Дункан говорил, что паниковать не стоит.

«Когда они будут рядом, ты поймёшь, как понимает всякий Серый страж».

Он даже начал учить Алистера различать этих тварей по группам.

— А с ними всё в порядке? Потому что…

— Его величество Кайлан, — глухо сказал Логейн, словно выталкивал слова через силу, — доверил мне чрезвычайно важное дело. Он бы предпочёл выполнить его сам, но в связи с бременем своих полномочий — и с деликатностью этого дела, он был вынужден поручить его своему лучшему генералу.

— А отряд… О.

Королю рисковать собой не пристало. Как и не пристало рисковать своим лучшим генералом.

А для защиты он приставил к нему Алистера.

Не надёжный отряд Серых стражей — или хотя бы проверенных солдат, готовых положить жизнь за своего командира, а стража-недоучку, не проведшего ни дня в настоящем бою.

Охранять Логейна.

Алистер моментально почувствовал себя так же, как тогда на плацу — неловко и неуклюже, будто сейчас за ним наблюдают тысячи глаз. Наблюдали за ним только одни, но от этого становилось только горше; пожалуй, он предпочёл бы десяток раз опозориться на глазах всего войска, уронить меч, споткнуться о щит, чем один раз что-то неправильно сказать в присутствии Логейна. Хотя даже сказать ничего не вышло: Алистер открывал рот, но слов не находилось, и он продолжал молчать.

Ему хотелось спросить, что это за дело такое, что король решил рискнуть своим лучшим полководцем. Но он и сам понимал, насколько это будет бестактно — все-таки в Церкви в него впихнули некоторую долю манер.

Алистер попытался пройти вперёд — Имперский тракт в последнее время пообвешал, и пусть Логейн явно лучше знал направление, удар чаще приходился на того, кто спереди. В грудь ему упёрлась выставленная ладонь.

— Веду я, — терпеливо объяснил Логейн, как будто если бы он говорил быстрее, то до Алистера не дошло бы. — Следи за дорогой внимательней, развивай наблюдательность. Не отставай, не задавай лишних вопросов, но говори вовремя — порождений тьмы мы сможем избежать только по твоей наводке. Я не чувствую их засад. Я не страж.

Это особо не успокоило, потому что всё происходящее сразу начало казаться ему испытанием, проверкой на пригодность, будто если Алистер наведёт их на засаду, то его выгонят из стражей. Он прислушался к ощущениям, но сильными эмоциями его не накрыло. На краю сознания, впрочем, что-то маячило, что-то неприятное и липкое, но оно не вызывало паники. Не хочется паниковать, говорил Дункан, значит, всё нормально. Следовательно, то ли рядом не было опасности, то ли он и правда был ужасным стражем.

— А если мы все-таки их встретим? — рискнул спросить он.

Логейн не повёл и бровью.

— Тогда мы их убьём, — ответил он, потому что любой другой вариант явно не рассматривался. Это Алистеру можно было уже не объяснять.

Убийство порождений тьмы, говорил Дункан, это достаточно просто. Твари глупые, но упорные, и главное — держать их подальше от себя. Укусы, раны и царапины заживать будут долго и болезненно, но будут, потому что Алистер теперь Серый страж. Тем, у кого в крови скверны нет, повезёт меньше.

Вспомнив ритуал, Алистер передёрнул плечами и пообещал себе не вспоминать на каждом шагу наставления Дункана. Того сейчас тут не было, а Алистер уже был полноправным стражем. Он справится.

Темп Логейн держал быстрый, такой, что времени на лишние размышления не оставалось, но в какой-то момент Алистер ещё раз прислушался. В нескольких милях к северу была группа, не больше шести, и он даже замер на пару секунд, пока их считал.

— Вслух, — тут же отозвался на заминку Логейн.

И Алистер начал говорить — о них, о тех, кто был западнее, о толпах, которые двигались на Остагар, далеко, но в таких количествах, что земля дрожала от их поступи.

Впервые за всё это время Алистеру стало жутко, и следующим шагом он угодил в яму, проломив тонкий слой веток и листьев.

Страх моментально смыло неловкостью. Алистер неуклюже уцепился за корень, чтобы сподручней было выбираться, и с дерева посыпалась труха, какие-то мелкие плоды, а с краёв — мелкие камни. Шума от этого всего, должно быть, было слишком много, потому что сама поза Логейна стала мучительной. На его лицо Алистер постарался не смотреть. 

— Ты что, никогда в лесу не был? — спросил он, поглаживая оперение стрелы — словно готовясь к незамедлительной атаке чуть ли не со стороны самого леса.

— В Редклифе леса спокойнее.

— Выбирайся из ямы. И не пытайся быть тихим. Всех, кого мог, ты уже разбудил. — Логейн поднял лук и выпустил несколько стрел, почти мгновенно. В стороне захрипел волк.

Алистер дёрнул плечом. Волка он вообще не заметил, слишком увлёкшись собственными ощущениями. Представить, что бы с ним стало без Логейна, можно было легко, поэтому Алистер постарался этого не делать. И правда, как первый день в лесу.

— Ты жил в Редклифе?

Здорово озадачивало, что Логейн интересовался его жизнью. Это было странно; почётно, но очень странно — его сложно было назвать человеком, который придерживался бы рамок вежливости, светской орлейской беседы. Сейчас такие разговоры, как между напарниками, равными воинами, были неуместны, Алистер понимал, от того ему становилось ещё более неловко. Вот только о детстве он рассказывать не собирался.

— Недолго, — уклончиво сказал он. — Потом мои многочисленные таланты оказались востребованы Церковью.

Бравада не произвела на Логейна никакого впечатления. Видимо, он ещё не забыл, как Алистер пропустил появление волка, поэтому теперь бросил на него задумчивый взгляд.

— Держи руку у меча, — сказал он. — Если на тебя кто-то нападёт, ты не успеешь и моргнуть.

Алистеру не очень хотелось бродить с мечом наголо; он подозревал, что путь им предстоял неблизкий, а до просьб о привале он опускаться не хотел.

— Но я же чувствую… — попытался все же поспорить он, но Логейн вдруг оказался рядом, почти вплотную, и Алистер даже не сразу понял, что ему в живот, подцепляя край кольчуги, уткнулся кинжал.

— Ты пропустил одну тварь шагов двести назад, — прохладно сказал Логейн. — Я знаю стражей, даже опытные не всегда могут всё услышать. Многочисленные группы ты чувствуешь легко, одиночек ещё не всех и не до конца. Новичок, — почти выплюнул он. — Неужели ты надеешься, что они единственные твои противники? Даже после этого? — Он кивнул в сторону валяющейся туши. — Удар в спину может прийти совсем неожиданно.

— Вряд ли на нас кто-то нападёт так близко от лагеря, — слабо воспротивился Алистер. — Ну. Ещё раз.

Логейн продолжал смотреть на него, и Алистер не рискнул отвести взгляд.

— Помни, что враги везде.

Кинжал он убрал, и Алистер моментально достал меч, одёргивая на ходу кольчугу. Никто не мог сказать, что он плохо воспринимал уроки.

Конечно же, Логейн оказался прав, и день, который тянулся почти бесконечно, то и дело прерывался случайными нападениями. Видимо, два одиноких путника, пусть даже и вооружённых, казались слишком лакомой добычей.

— Привал? — не выдержал Алистер. Меч с мерзким чавканьем вышел из живота гарлока, которого он все-таки не почувствовал. Слава Создателю Логейн не стал напоминать Алистеру свои же предупреждения. Пять раз за день.

Его гордость и так получила сокрушающий удар.

Логейн смерил его взглядом с головы до ног и со вздохом покачал головой.

— Отойдём ещё немного, — сказал он. — У меня нет никакого желания закапывать эту тварь, и лучше нам не знать, что сбежится на труп ночью.

«Ещё немного» заняло добрых полчаса, и к этому моменту Алистер был практически не в состоянии держать меч перед собой. Острие уже несколько метров процапарывало бесконечную полоску по земле, когда Логейн скомандовал привал.

То ли по случайности, то ли ему всё же стало хоть немного жаль Алистера, но сухого бурелома рядом было навалом, и за хворостом идти не пришлось.

Логейн у костра выглядел чуть ли не уютно, словно большую часть времени проводил бы так, в походах, а не в палатке за картами и планированием. 

— Первый дозор мой, — кивнул Логейн, и Алистер благодарно вытянулся на земле. В рёбра моментально впился какой-то камень, а в бедро — сучок на ветке, которую он, видимо, просмотрел, когда расчищал место для сна. Но шевелиться и убирать все это под чужим насмешливым взглядом он не собирался. Логейн и без того уже убедился, что на деле Алистер совсем не такой выносливый, каким себя считал. По возвращении он, пожалуй, добавит ещё пару часов к тренировкам на плацу, потому что сейчас рука, весь день державшая меч, позорно ныла, начиная от плеча и глухой болью отдаваясь в локте и запястье. По Логейну, который точно так же ходил с пальцами у тетивы, настороженный и цепко выглядывающий опасность, сказать об усталости язык бы не повернулся.

Алистер тоже мог бы так. Он сможет.

Под эти мысли он и заснул — последним, что он видел, были тени от огня, пляшущие по лицу Логейна. Поэтому он почти не удивился, увидев это же, когда проснулся — в холодном поту и задыхаясь от собственного крика — и от ладони Логейна, которая припечатала его рот.

Он попытался сделать глубокий вдох, и Логейн, поняв, что больше шума не предвидится, руку убрал, оставив на губах Алистера привкус пыли и кожи.

Они придут, говорил ему Дункан, ужасные кошмары и беспокойные ночи, а потом ты привыкнешь и всё, что тебе останется — надеяться, чтобы они появились вновь спустя долгие годы.

Кошмары появятся, как признак того, что ты стал стражем, и вернутся напоминанием — пора уходить на тропы.

Алистер посмеялся тогда, отмахиваясь от его слов. Сказал, что ничего страшнее дня, когда эрл Эамон застал его за кражей яблок в своём саду, он вряд ли увидит. А сейчас он смотрел в огонь и снова видел толпы, орды, нестройно передвигающиеся по голым скалам, голодные глаза и обнажённые клыки, и острые как лезвия когти, безобразные морды и серую кожу. Чуял исходящую от них жажду крови, ненависть. Тень перепончатых крыльев, накрывшую мрачное войско.

Живот снова скрутило, и он шарахнулся от Логейна, от костра и света. Его вывернуло под ближайшим кустом.

Логейн молча протянул ему флягу с водой, и Алистер вцепился в неё, как в якорь.

— Потом станет лучше, — сказал тот, глядя куда-то мимо него.

Они никуда не денутся, подумал Алистер. Я буду должен к ним привыкать. К клыкам и когтям, к чужой крови, размазанной по мордам. Не во снах, нет — это станет его явью.

Логейна ему слушать не хотелось, а тот не стал продолжать; вряд ли тут было что добавить.

Он сделал ещё несколько глубоких вздохов и вернулся обратно к костру.

— Я подежурю, — грубовато предложил Алистер. Сон отбило начисто.

— Все ещё мой караул.

— Но я…

Логейн в очередной раз заставил его замолчать одним взглядом, и Алистер мрачно уставился в огонь. За временем он не следил, и только когда начало светать, стало ясно, что всю ночь Логейн так и просидел рядом.

Вряд ли такое можно назвать поддержкой, но…

Это помогло. Только теперь Алистер заметил, что паника, сковавшая тело, понемногу ушла. В этом, конечно, были и свои недостатки — рука снова мерзко заныла, и Алистер чуть сам не взвыл вслед, когда понял, что в придачу к бессонной ночи его теперь ждал ещё один день с мечом наголо.

Дорога вышла из лесов как раз к тому моменту, когда дневное солнце начало припекать по-настоящему, и Алистер уже готовился добавить это к списку вещей, которые он ненавидел сегодня, но тут Логейн ухватил его за плечо, вынуждая остановиться.

Алистер слишком старательно смотрел вдаль, когда ему стоило бы посмотреть под ноги. Вернее, под ноги и чуть правее, где в траве, почти у самой обочины, лежало тело. Ветер очень вовремя выбрал момент, чтобы сменить направление, и вместе с картинкой пришёл запах.

Логейн брезгливо подтолкнул труп луком, и рой черных мух с густым жужжанием взмыл вверх. Алистер поморщился. Несколько дней на солнце ситуации вовсе не помогли.

— Кто его? 

Логейн убрал лук за плечо и опустился на корточки возле трупа.

— Местные, — ответил он. Из раны в животе торчал кусок проржавевшего лезвия, рядом валялась рукоять. — У кого ещё может быть такое старье. Не сломался бы кинжал, они бы его забрали. А так — кошелёк срезали, сапоги сняли.

Алистер смотрел на маску, вышитую на рубашке.

— А то поручение, что дал вам король…

Логейн бросил на него оценивающий взгляд.

— А такие поручения в кошельках не носят.

Поручение, как оказалось, носили зашитым во внутреннем кармане рубашки, который Логейн вспорол кинжалом. Он покрутил конверт в руках, нахмурился, глядя на узнаваемую маску, герб, оттиснутый на янтарном воске, и спрятал письмо к себе.

— Возвращаемся, — велел он, кивком предлагая Алистеру идти вперёд. Тот нахмурился.

— Но гонец, — сказал он. — Мы же не можем оставить его…

— Поблизости есть кто-нибудь? — оборвал его Логейн. Алистер наклонил голову, будто хотел вслушаться.

— Небольшой отряд, — поморщился он. — Двигаются в нашем направлении, но если мы пойдём сейчас… А.

— Пора составить для себя список приоритетов. — Логейн слегка подтолкнул его. — Мёртвым уже все равно. Запомни это. И достань наконец меч.

Чем ближе они подходили к лагерю, тем мрачнее выглядел Логейн, да и ступать стал так, будто вяз в трясине, а не вышел наконец на протоптанную отрядами дорогу. В какой-то момент он и вовсе остановился, посмотрел на небо, то ли выискивая солнце, то ли, как и Алистер время от времени, — дракона. С начала Мора его ждали все, пусть и мало кто верил, что он правда есть.

— Иди, — велел Логейн.

Он стоял ровно, но ладонью прощупывал внутренний карман. Письмо беспокоило его — жгло изнутри, и Алистер не знал, как помочь, даже не был уверен, что помощь от него вообще уместна.

— До лагеря ещё немного, мы успеем до…

— Иди, — повторил Логейн.

Взгляд у него стал злой, почти враждебный, и Алистер не решился спорить. В конце концов, он устал, покрылся слоем грязи, листвы и странной тины; местные земли были неприветливы к чужакам. Он кивнул, отступил на шаг, а потом ещё на несколько — пятиться спиной оказалось неудобно, но ему казалось, нужно до последнего убедиться, что всё в порядке. Оставлять Логейна казалось до странного неправильным.

— Если решишь спрятаться и понаблюдать, — донеслось до него, — ради Создателя, не иди в кусты. На шум сбежится всё местное зверьё.

Алистер сжал губы.

Нужно будет попросить у Дункана несколько уроков в лесу, чтобы не оказываться в таких ситуациях беспомощным, мало на что способным. Серым стражам не пристало проваливаться в ямы, вся их жизнь состоит из путешествий, и такое вот, в лесу, должно стать лёгкой прогулкой по сравнению с тем, что его ждёт на глубинных тропах.

Оглянулся Алистер только когда добрался до лагеря — Логейна, конечно, не увидел, но заметил другое: только здесь начинался птичий щебет, живой, природный звук.

Лес был безмолвным и пустым.

За несколько дней покоя он втянулся в привычный ритм — утренняя тренировка, общая тренировка, медитация, от которой не было никакого толку, но привычки храмовника сложно выбить из головы. Бдение помогало успокоиться, отвлечься от назойливых лишних мыслей, расслабиться достаточно, чтобы после выполнять свой долг — зачастую Алистеру помогало. Он даже думал, что это поможет уйти от навязчивых снов, но раскрытые пасти, крики и гулкая, далёкая песнь приходили теперь каждую ночь. Алистер подрывался, бездумно хватая ртом воздух, успокаивался и долго потом смотрел в небо. Иногда ему остро хотелось, чтобы вместо крика пробуждение принесло твёрдую руку на губы, солёный привкус чужой кожи, но такие мысли вряд ли можно было отнести к кошмарам, скорее, думал он, к невыполнимым фантазиям.

Герои детства остаются такими навсегда, далёкими и великолепными, одна ночь в лесу, несколько уроков и простой вопрос о жизни не приближают к ним и на шаг.

С момента их возвращения Логейн почти не выходил из палатки. В войске считали, что он планирует, как будет идти бой, но Алистер знал, что верно обратное — Логейн всеми силами пытался убедить Кайлана отступить.

Он выяснил это ещё в день возвращения, когда подошёл к адьютанту узнать, всё ли в порядке, проверить, нормально ли добрался тейрн, сделать хоть что-то, и снова услышал спор, ссору, которая едва не выходила на крик.

— На Орлей не стоит надеяться! Чего ты хотел добиться этим письмом?

— Они предлагают помощь. Мор — проблема всего мира.

— А после окажется, — сказал Логейн, — что Мора нет, зато войск Орлея здесь будет уже достаточно.

— Достаточно для чего? Неужели ты думаешь, что они снова решатся нас захватить?

— А ты достаточно наивен, чтобы поверить в их бескорыстие? Мы с твоим отцом…

— Я ценю то, что вы сделали. Но времена сейчас другие, и…

— Не бывает других времён! Единственное время, которое есть у короля, — это время верности своему народу, и такой перепиской, — Кайлан, слышишь? — ты предаёшь всё доверие, которое на тебя возложено. Не шути с Орлеем, не доверяй тамошней швали, потому что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. 

— Они всего в нескольких неделях пути.

— Тем хуже для нас! Кроме атаки со стороны мёртвых тварей, нас ждёт и атака вполне живых.

— Я не…

Алистер отступил.

Он ничего не мог сделать, но эта беспомощность не была разрушительной — политика, отношения с Орлеем, все эти вещи оставались от него так же далеки, как магия от гномов. Оставалось надеяться, что все дрязги разрешатся до того, как придёт орда порождений тьмы.

За несколько дней ситуация не изменилась, Логейн не отступил, и в те минуты, когда Алистер успевал его увидеть, он выглядел всё хуже, мрачнее и решительнее. Войско это тоже замечало, и шёпот между солдатами всё сильнее напоминал взволнованный пчелиный рой — то здесь, то там проскальзывали мысли, что ничем хорошим эта затея не закончится. Это не Мор, но что-то другое, опасное, страшное. Это не Мор, но как мы это переживём?

Алистер слышал спор двух воинов: рекрута и ветерана, который служил с Логейном и раньше — на щеке у него был продавленный шрам, а один глаз скрывала повязка.

— Не торопись геройствовать, — говорил тот, — герои мрут первыми.

— Герои запоминаются, — отвечал ему парень, на фоне которого даже Алистер чувствовал себя старше. Опытнее. Чуть ли не разумнее. — Они творят историю.

— Историю творит только те, кому повезло. А везёт совсем немногим.

Тревога Логейна и воодушевление Кайлана скручивались во что-то одно, и только сейчас Алистер понял, как остро ему не хватает спокойного, рассудительного Дункана, пары слов, пары замечаний и всеобъемлющей уверенности в том, что они делают.

Потому что сейчас — в действительности, — Алистер уже ни в чём не был уверен.

Ему необходимо было услышать что-то, чему он никак не мог дать определение.

В палатку к Логейну он пришёл далеко за полночь, ни на что, по сути, не рассчитывая, — блуждая по лагерю, слушая огрызки разговоров у костров, Алистер не особенно следил, куда именно идёт. И застыв перед знакомой тяжёлой тканью, задумался всего лишь на мгновение — стражники молча расступились перед ним, пропуская внутрь. Возможно, Логейн его ждал.

Бывало время творить глупости, и сейчас наступило именно оно.

Когда глаза привыкли к полумраку, Алистер рассмотрел, что привычных доспехов на Логейне не было — тот сидел в простой рубашке, тёмной, как и всё вокруг, смотрел перед собой на листок и едва ли заметил чужое присутствие.

На какое-то мгновение все звуки вокруг свелись к тихому шороху от свечей, треску сжимаемой страницы, когда Логейн смял её, бросил в сторону и сцепил руки на затылке, низко опустив голову.

— Чего ты хочешь?

Алистер отступил на полшага.

Он знал, что двигается шумно, говорит шумно, что Логейн заметил бы слежку и в толпе, что уж говорить про его собственную палатку, но к прямому вопросу готов не был. Потому что ответа — честного, лживого, хоть какого-то, — у него не находилось.

— Просто проходил мимо, — сказал Алистер, — вообще не знаю, что тут делаю. Хотя нет, знаю, но лук у вас далеко? Далеко, отлично, было бы здорово, если бы вы не убили меня сразу, я и так скоро умру. 

Что-то шевельнулось внутри. Так бывало всякий раз, когда безрассудство брало верх над волнением, и Алистер продолжил:

— Понимаете, я не уверен, как правильно, вообще всё неправильно, но я не мог не сделать что-то и подумал… Хотя нет, Теган любил повторять, что я совсем не думаю. Вы тоже думаете, что я совсем не думаю? Конечно. Можете не отвечать.

Логейн смотрел на него без всякого выражения.

— Понимаете, все видят, что дело плохо. Вам плохо, войску плохо, потому что вы, ну, тейрн Логейн. Я не знаю, что было в том письме, но, наверное, ничего хорошего, раз вы так после него расстроились. Может, его стоило взять мне? Может, на нём чары?

Чары — оправдание храмовника на любую проблему.

— Я ведь… Я могу что-то сделать? Не станцевать, мне вечно говорят станцевать, когда я предлагаю, но танцую я ужасно, но вы… Дыхание Создателя, когда же я заткнусь.

С каждым словом он выдыхался всё сильнее и потом замолк, только чтобы набрать воздуха и продолжить нести хоть что-то — тишина казалась ему страшнее архидемона, но Логейн дрогнул. С него спало равнодушное выражение; он выглядел как человек, который что-то для себя решил. Он поднялся, выпрямился и кивнул Алистеру.

— Подойди сюда, — сказал он.

Дышать разом стало труднее.

Можно было ответить, сказать, что ему немного страшно подходить, и он не хотел мешать, и весь его этот порыв — от глупости, желания всё исправить и ещё не прошедшей детской влюблённости во все истории про Логейна, Мэрика и их войну.

Можно было ответить, да, но язык словно примёрз к нёбу, и Алистер только подошёл, наблюдая, как Логейн к чему-то готовится. Тот расстегнул рукава рубашки, обошёл стол по краю, осторожно, ступая настолько мягко, что даже огонёк на свечи не шелохнулся. И всё, о чём мог думать Алистер: его убьют? Побьют? Насколько позорным выйдет изгнание?

Эрл Эамон только разочарованно вздохнёт.

Вздохнул сам Алистер: воздух рядом со столом был горячий, душный, истончённый огнём свечей, его нужно было втягивать сильнее.

— Я просто хочу, — начал он, но оборвал себя на полуслове.

— Если хочешь, — сказал Логейн, — молчи.

И он замолчал. А Логейн поднял руку, коснулся синяка на скуле Алистера — заработал на сегодняшней тренировке, — вжал палец в кожу, и это больно кольнуло, отрезвило на секунду, и когда Алистер скосил глаза, чтобы посмотреть на руку, то упустил кое-что важнее.

Будешь целовать девчонок, говорили ему мальчишки постарше когда-то давно, не дёргай их за волосы — они вечно возмущаются, что им причёски портят. Да и не любят они боль, ну, не считая особенные случаи.

Об особенных случаях они так и не рассказали, а девочек советовали держать за талию. Логейн был не девчонкой, и Алистер, подняв руку, впутался пальцами в черные волосы на затылке.

У него тут же занемели ладони, поэтому свои прикосновения он не чувствовал, зато прекрасно чувствовал все прикосновения _к нему_ — и целовался Логейн, как сражался, как раздавал приказы: от такого жёсткого напора Алистер отступил. Этого от него и словно ждали — Логейн развернул его к столу одним сильным движением, сжав плечи так, что Алистер даже выдохнуть забыл, только сделал глубокий вдох, который сухим воздухом ободрал горло.

Он хотел что-то сказать, но на губы опустилась тяжёлая ладонь, ноги ему Логейн развёл коленом, вжал в стол сильнее, и Алистер инстинктивно дёрнул рукой, в которой было зажато несколько прядей.

Логейн только криво усмехнулся.

Ладонью он прощупал лёгкий доспех, безошибочно расстёгивая все крепления, и провёл уже по коже, царапая шершавой кожей спину, а потом и живот.

Наверное, стоило за ним повторять, не стоять так бестолково, но первый же порыв Логейн остановил — схватил руку за запястье, опустил к столу, так, чтобы Алистер ухватился за кромку, и вернулся к доспехам. Спокойно, уверено, будто делал подобное сотни раз.

Алистер вздрогнул, когда рука опустилась к низу живота.

Ему остро захотелось ещё раз нажать на синяк, почувствовать боль, чтобы вместе с ней пришло ощущение реальности, потому что всё, что происходило сейчас, всё, на что он не мог и надеяться, о чём и думать было глупо, напоминало сон. Проклятие демона. Но спросить он не мог, потому что приказано было молчать, руки поднять тоже — они единственные поддерживали, помогали устоять под чужим напором, а разглядывая всё помутневшим взглядом, видел только расслабленное лицо Логейна.

Волосы у него были встрёпаны, и до Алистера с запозданием дошло, что это его рук дело.

— Тейрн, вас срочно вызывает его величество, — донеслось из-за полога.

Они замерли.

Логейн дышал тяжело, сам Алистер — шумно и быстро, задыхаясь, и от этой жары ему никак не удавалось успокоиться. Пульс бил у висков, всё ещё трещали свечи, которые они чудом не сбили. Одна, покачиваясь, клонилась в сторону пола, и Алистер поправил её, придвинул глубже на стол.

Он моргнул несколько раз, чтобы прийти в себя, но это слабо помогло. Чужое дыхание цепляло повлажневшие волосы на висках.

— Не судьба, — едва слышно сказал Логейн.

— Тейрн?

Алистер ничуть не удивился, когда тот ответил:

— Сейчас буду.

Но удивился, когда он так же неспешно и уверенно затянул на нём доспехи, не растрачиваясь на лишние движения.

— Я мог бы и сам.

— Мог бы, — согласился Логейн. И добавил, отступив: — Иди.

Всё их общение сводилось к тому, что Логейн задавал направление, а Алистер безропотно шёл — наверное, это было только к лучшему.

Губы ему жгло всю ночь, а синяк Алистер растирал до самого рассвета, но мир не пошёл трещинами. Из земли не появился демон, предлагая невозможное.

Невозможное едва не случилось с ним на самом деле.

На своей утренней тренировке он промахивался, не выдерживал ритм, сбивался всякий раз, как, ему казалось, слышал чужие шаги, а когда всё же их услышал, наткнулся вовсе не на того, кого хотел увидеть.

В лагерь вернулся Дункан, а вместе с ним — новобранец, новые заботы, новый поход в лес, к порождениям тьмы и прочим тварям этих земель.

Из лагеря уходил Логейн с войском, потому что орда оказалась намного больше, чем они рассчитывали.

Алистер взглянул на него последний раз, издалека наблюдая за сборами, и Логейн безошибочно узнал его в толпе, кивнул и указал взглядом на меч.

Возможно, с неожиданным весельем подумал Алистер, пережить эту битву стоило бы только для того, чтобы удивить Логейна. Чтобы закончить то, что они начали в палатке.

Чтобы не только выжить, но и жить.

***

Удивления на лице Логейна не было. Он смотрел как всегда — спокойно, с мрачным ожиданием, а Алистер, как и раньше, замечал только этот взгляд; все люди на Собрании земель словно пропали.

— Выглядишь так, будто собрался вызвать кого-то на дуэль, — тихо сказал Логейн. — Но верно. Ты же не с порождением тьмы драться будешь.

Мёртвым уже все равно, вспомнил Алистер.

И вытащил наконец меч.


End file.
